Toon Nightmare
Toon Nightmare was confirmed next after G3.5 Cheerilee Entrance: Hey, I'm Grump! Toon Nightmare Appears Saying "Hey, I'm Grump!" Moveset Neutral B: Lazer Ring Toon Nightmare Shoots From a Ring, Like The Super Scope (Except As an Attack) The Lazer Beams Deals 3% Damage to the Opponents. However, Hold The Button, The Beam Becomes Big and Deals 15% Damage (It's Like Atomic Betty's Neutral B) Side B: Paper Plate Pal Toon Nightmare Summons A Paper Plate Pal From a Toy Box and Sends The Paper Plate Pal to strangle them simular to Michael Jackson's Zombies, and Billy Slaven's Zombie Pinkman. Like Billy Slaven's Side B, He Can Summon 2 Paper Plate Pals At Once for 30 Seconds Up B: Anti-Gravity Toon Nightmare Floats in a Black Bubble While "Attitude City" Plays. You can choose the direction you want to go. When The Opponents Touch The Bubble, The Bubble Doesn't Pop. Instead, The Opponents Recieve 4% Damage Down B: Bucket of Mini-Figures Toon Nightmare Holds A Bucket of Mini-Figures (Which are Minecraft MIni-Figures), Unlike Odie's Down B, If The Opponents Attack Him, He Will Dump The Bucket of MIni Figures on The Opponent (dealing 7% Damage) Final Smash: Death Beating Toon Nightmare Yells in Paper (Inanimate Insanity)'s Voice "You Fricking Idiot! You Shall Die For This!" Then He Beats The Crap of The Opponent 5% Damage = Kick 7% Damage = Punch After 30 Seconds, Toon Nightmare Kicks The Opponent In The Air, Dealing A Star K.O. Or a Screen K.O. K.O. Sounds K.O. Sound #1: Nooooooo!!! (in The Irate Gamer's Voice) K.O. Sound #2: Hey! K.O. Sound #3: Goddamit Balloon Boy! Star K.O Sound: *FNAF Scream* Screen K.O. Sound: Oof! As Toon Nightmarionette KO Sound #1: YOU IDIOT! KO Sound #2: WATCH IT! Star KO Sound: Purple Guy Sound from FNAF 3 Screen KO Sound: OH GOD! Taunts Up: Hey! I'm Grump! Side: What The Heck Do You Mean? Down: *Drinks a cup of tea* As Toon Nightmarionette Up: Wanna Know Who I AM?! Side: Yells "BONNIE!" Down: (Waves his Finger) Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Says "That Was Too Easy For Me!" Then Fades Away Option #2: (Sleeps on A Bed) Option #3: Says "Deal With It!" (In Brody Foxx's Voice) While Wearing MLG Glasses Option #4 (Only Against Toon Freddy Fazbear) Says "Oh Shut Up, Will You!" Then Fades Away As A Team With Toon Freddy Fazbear: Toon Freddy Laughs and Toon Nightmare Says "That's Swagish!" Losage: "Appears Furious" Alt Losing Pose: Toon Nightmare Appears Shocked With Tea Covered All Over Him for 2 Seconds, Then Angerly Says to The Winner "I've Had Enough Of This! Y'all Gonna Stay Outside While I Cook" Then Takes Him/Her Away.He then throws them out of Fredbear's Family Diner. Then He Closes The Door. And The Winner kicked out will be shown making a angry face. As Toon Nightmarionette Option #1: Says "This is How You Deal With Someone Who Messes With You!" With a Shotgun with the 2nd Place Dead Option #2: Says "That Was Awesome! Video Makingly, Bonnie Killing Awesome!" Option #3: Says "Now I Shall Punish Bonnie. BONNIE! BONNIE! BONNIE!" Losage: Angerly Pacepalms Like the Angry Boss Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Punch Dash Attack- Tilt Attacks Up- Side- Down- Smashes Up- Side- Does A Haddoken With A Black Fireball Down- Aerials N-Air - F-Air - B-Air - U-Air - D-Air - Grabs, Throws Grab- Grab with one hand Pummel - Puts A Toothpick on the Opponent Forward - ??? Back - ??? Up - ??? Down -Smacks The Opponent On The Ground Up And Down While Saying "Chica! Chica! Chica! Chica! Why! Did You! Do That! To Me?!" Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Icon Same as Toon Freddy Fazbear's Victory Theme FNaF - The Living Tombstone (Starts at 2:28) Kirby Hat Nightmare's Hat, Nightmare's Tie Trophy TBA Trivia * He is One of The Characters Requested By BFDI&GarfieldFan2001, The Other Being Microsoft Mike * He is one of the 2 Cartoon FNAF Characters in Smash Bros. Lawl Toon. The other being Toon Freddy Fazbear * Just Like Matthew Whitehead's Elouise Alt., Toon Nightmare's Toon Nightmarionne Alt Has Diiferent KO Ssounds, Taunts, Victory Options, & Losage Snake Codec Snake: Hey! What Happened to Nightmare? Colonel: That's His Cartoon Counterpart, Snake! Snake: Are You Kidding Me?! I Thought Toon Freddy Was Bad Enough, Now Comes Toon Nightmare! YOU DON'T MESS WITH TOON NIGHTMARE! Colonel: You Just Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth, Snake. Watch Out For That Lazer Ring Octagon: At The Paper Pals. Mei Ling: And The Mini-Figure Bucket. Toon Nightmare: And Not to Mention, THE WORST DEATH BEATING IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!! Snake: Woah! That's F**ked Daily Bulgin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: Who is That, Lady Palutena? Palutena: It's NIghtmare. I Can't Believe It! What Happened To Him? Viridi: It's His Toon Conterpart Codec Colonel: You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth, Viridi. Palutena: Watch Out For The Lazer Ring. He Shoots From A Ring. Pit: A Wedding Ring? Toon Nightmare: Wrong Answer, My Friend. Pit: Huh? Toon Nightmare: It's No Ordinary Ring, It's My Lazer Ring. And My Final Smash is Me Beating You Up! Pit: Woah! That's- Codec Snake: Don't Say What I Just Said! Maxwell and Dexter;s Guidance TBA Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Hey! Isn't That Guy From FNaF? Jeremy: Actually, Yes! That's Toon Nightmare! Angry Boss: Huh? Jeremy: He Shoots From A Ring, Uses A Bucket of Mini-Figures, Uses A Dark Bubble To Recover, and Summons Paper Pals. Angry Boss: What The Heck? How Did You Know That? Jeremy: I Just Watched His Moveset Toon Nightmare: You're Right, Jeremy! Here's Your Reward! A Plushie of Me! Jeremy: Aw Thanks! Angry Boss: What About Me? Toon Nightmare: Fight Me and Find Out Game Grumps Codec TBA Colors and Costumes # Default # Pink # Red ® # Nightmare Fredbear Colors # Nightmarionne Colors # Jack-O-Bonnie Colors # Blue (B) # Green (G) # Toon Nightmarionne (Alt Like Elousie) # Pink # Red ® # Toon Nightmarionne With Original Puppet Colors # Toon Nightmarionne With Reverse Puppet (Five Nights At Candy's) Colors (B) # Green (G) # Toon Nightmarionne With The Thing (Those Nights At Rachel's) Colors # All White Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cults Category:America Category:Male Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Video Movesets Category:Schedule Era Category:Scrapped Characters